


The Cinnamon Challenge

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Youtuber AU, awkward pining boys, cinnamon can go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Famous YouTuber Lance McClain invites other famous YouTuber Keith Kogane to come to his apartment and do the cinnamon challenge (though Keith was only made aware of this once the camera started to roll). Set before the events of the Boyfriend Tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [«Вызов корице»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352542) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> So, here it is my friends, the next part What Happens on YouTube! I'm really hoping that it lives up to the hype of the first part. I really enjoyed writing this and getting into what Keith and Lance's first collab was like, and how their relationship was before they became YouTube's It couple. I hope everyone enjoys it and if anyone has any questions about the story or would just like to discuss it or Klance in general with me, make sure to check out my [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/).

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Got a really special collab coming up! You guys are going to lose your damn minds.

* * *

“Okay guys, it's happening! The day is here! It's the day you've all been waiting for! Today, I am finally going to do the cinnamon challenge! But, I couldn't possibly do this alone, now could I? The answer is no, I definitely couldn't, so I have asked someone to join me, someone who you all know and love! Please help me welcome my special guest, the one and only Keith Kogane!”

Lance clapped alone in his apartment as Keith stepped into frame, waving at the camera. Lance kept clapping. Keith looked over at him, a brow raised. “You're ridiculous,” he said. Lance abruptly stopped clapping, his jaw dropping.

“How dare you! I am the Lancelot of the modern era, I am anything but ridiculous.”

“ _The Lancelot of the revolutionary set…_.” Keith sang.

“Don't bring Hamilton into this!”

Keith just laughed. “Okay, so you're going to make me do the cinnamon challenge today. I just think that's a little cruel to do to me the first time I'm invited into your home. Weren't there like laws against hurting guests in your home back in the medieval times? This is why Filch died in Game of Thrones.”

“SPOILERS! Also, I'm not going to hurt you!”

“You can literally die from this challenge. I could die today. In Lance McClain's apartment.”

“Cinnamon can't kill you! It's good for you! Put it on some applesauce!”

“Oh my god.” Keith slapped his hand against his forehead. “Also, for the record, you said we were going to do the mannequin challenge, so you literally lied to me to get me over to your place of residence.”

“Okay, well, let's get this show on the road!” Lance stood up and walked out of frame, Keith watching him go. He came back a moment later. “So here's your spoon.” He handed Keith a ladle. Keith's eyes went wide.

“You _are_ trying to kill me!”

“No no no, you'll be fine! Trust me. And here's my spoon!” Lance held up the tiniest spoon Keith had ever seen in his entire goddamn life.

“I think I hate you.”

“I only had the two clean spoons, Keith! Now here we have the cinnamon, and here I'll pour it for you since you are my guest.” Lance opened the cinnamon and literally just dumped it all into the ladle. Keith shook his head.

“Uh uh, nope, be right back, gonna go raid Lance's kitchen.”

“KEITH! NO WAIT!”

Keith left the frame and came back a moment later, holding up two normal sized spoons. He took the tiny one Lance had brought for himself and chucked it out of frame. “Look at this Lance, you had a whole drawer full of clean, normal sized spoons!” Keith scooped cinnamon onto both spoons right from the ladle and handed one to Lance.

“You cut me deep, Keith. You cut me real deep,” Lance said, shaking his head, before a sly smirk crossed his face. “I bet you I can hold out longer without choking.”

“Are you betting that you will die slower than me? I thought this couldn't kill you?”

“What are you scared?”

“I'm not scared!”

“You're going down, Kogane!”

“We'll see about that. Let's do this.”

“Three… two… one!”

* * *

Screams filled the air.

They had eaten the cinnamon at the same time, and it only took moments before they both choked out, puffs of brown dust spilling from their mouths. Lance was crying, frantically trying to rub all the cinnamon from his tongue while Keith ran off camera, coming back with a literal gallon of water. He tipped his head back and dumped it into his mouth. Lance grabbed it from him and started pouring it into his own mouth. Keith grabbed an entire paper towel roll and was using it- as in the entire roll- to wipe his mouth.

“You are the worst YouTuber ever!” Keith gasped out. Lance just looked at the camera, tears falling from his eyes.

“I will never ever look at cinnamon the same way. Later guys.”

* * *

**Pid** **ge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@kogane So you survived your first Lance collab. Welcome to the club.

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

@pidgegun There's only a club membership? I feel like I deserve more. Like maybe a medal of honor.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane @pidgegun I hate both of you.

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain I'm kidding, Lance! I actually had a lot of fun when you weren't trying to kill me. Let's do it again.

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain The collab part, not the cinnamon part. Cinnamon can go to hell.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Agreed.

**Pidge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@kogane @lancemcclain Gay.

* * *

  **Keith Kogane** @kogane

New video up on my YT. It's a collab with @lancemcclain, and trust me, it does not involve any cinnamon.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Not that I didn't try.

* * *

“Lance, did you put CINNAMON IN THIS FUCKING APPLESAUCE?!”

“IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!”

* * *

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Did the smoothie challenge with @kogane! He said if I make him do one more gross challenge, he's blocking me.

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain I'm entirely serious about that.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Don't lie, you couldn't live without me now.

* * *

  **Keith Kogane** @kogane

Decided to post a vlog for today's video. @lancemcclain kind of forced himself into it, but it was a good time.

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Forced myself into it? Bitch, you better tell the truth! You invited me over!

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain Okay, you're right. But it was a good time, right?

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane I always have a good time with you.

* * *

The rhythmic knock at his door alerted Keith to a very welcome distraction. He went to the door and opened it to see Lance leaning against the door frame, a pizza in one hand and a 12 pack in the other. “Hey,” he said with a smile. “Sorry to turn up uninvited, I just thought I'd surprise you.” Keith couldn't help but smile back. Lance had been in his life for a few months now, and while they bickered and acted like they were constantly annoying one another, Keith couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happier than now.

“Perfect timing, honestly. I've been editing for hours and I feel like my eyes are going to fall out of my skull if I have to look at the my computer for one more second,” he said, moving aside so Lance could walk in.

“Of course I have perfect timing. I'm Lance “Perfect Timing” McClain,” he said, setting the pizza and beer on the coffee table. He plopped onto the couch and patted the spot beside him. Keith rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He closed the door and walked over to his couch, sitting down beside Lance.

“You got my favorite toppings, right?”

“Of course.”

* * *

They were laughing, both of them doubling over from the force of it. For the past hour they'd been going through YouTube comments, just making fun of the ridiculousness of some of them. They had started with Hunk's channel (though most of them were how Hunk was quite possibly the most beautiful human being in existence, which neither of them could really disagree with). Then they went to Pidge's and her comments were kind of terrifying, but that made sense considering whose videos they were responding to. Shiro's and Allura's were mostly cute comments and asking them to have babies as soon as possible.

They were on Coran's now, and honestly, the dude had the weirdest followers (then again, he also had the weirdest channel, especially considering his DIYs almost always ended with him burning some part of his mustache off).

“Oh my god, Coran is so fucking batty. I love that crazy man,” Lance said, wiping away tears caused by his laughter. Keith looked up at him, and honestly, he was a little captured by him. Lance was so attractive, Keith had always known that, and these months that they'd grown closer as friends… well, Keith couldn't deny the fact that he was definitely starting to feel something for him.

The friendship they had was so easy. They were competitive with each other, but they could talk to each other so easily. They always ended up having a good time together, and Keith, he'd always had a hard time making friends. He'd always felt so isolated in his life, had relied so heavily on Shiro for most of it, and now he had this group of friends and Lance was at the center of it. Lance had become so important to him, and while there was still so many demons in Keith's life that Keith hadn't shared yet, Lance was this light that he never wanted to disappear. He'd had a taste, and now he couldn't let go.

Was Lance oblivious to the fact that sometimes Keith looked at him like he was the goddamn world? Yeah definitely. But Keith was okay with that for now. He would tell Lance how he felt when the time was right. He just wasn't sure when that would be.

“Let's read the comments on our collabs!” Lance said suddenly with an excited gasp. He furiously typed into his phone, bringing up their latest collab. The anxiety hit Keith so quickly, he felt like he got whiplash. He read the comments daily on their videos, he knew exactly what people were saying about them.

They said exactly what he'd just been thinking.

“Whoa, there's a lot of capslocks here,” Lance said with a laugh.

“Yeah, that's generally why I avoid my own comment sections….”

“Well then we gotta find out what they're all saying!” Lance scrolled through the comments, smiling. Keith was watching him carefully. “Oh man, listen to this one; Keith needs to get Lance to sing with him. I bet they would sound like the combination of Fergie and Jesus together. That'll be the day, commenter,” Lance said with a laugh, though Keith locked it away in his mind to get Lance to actually sing with him one day. For real, not just them messing around. Lance kept looking through them, reading a few out loud, before he noticed one that made him stop. A blush spread across his face.

“What is it?” Keith asked. Lance looked over at him and then back at the phone.

“I want to find someone who looks at me the way Keith looks at Lance.”

“Oh.”

“How do you look at me?”

“Um, I don't know, I move my eyes in your direction.”

Lance's mouth twitched at that, but he looked away. He closed the app out and put his phone in his pocket. “I um, I better go. You probably wanna get back to editing anyways. You don't wanna put that video up late.”

“Oh, yeah, you're right. Don't want the viewers upset.”

They stood up at the same time. Keith motioned awkwardly to the door and Lance nodded. They walked over to it together and Keith opened it for him. The air in the room suddenly seemed so tense, and Keith kind of hated it. How did it get like that so quickly? It was one comment. Was Lance that uncomfortable with the idea that Keith might look at him in any kind of special way?

“Thanks for the pizza,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, of course. Anytime. See you around?”

“Yeah.”

“Night Keith.”

“Night Lance.”

* * *

Lance laid in his bed that night, scrolling through the comments on his and Keith's collab videos. He'd been able to keep a more straight face around Keith, but that one comment he'd said out loud had somehow struck a chord with him. Most of the ones that wanted them together were pretty outright about it, much more blunt about how they felt, and Lance had just glanced them over, seeing similar sentiments on his videos without Keith, as well as on other social media platforms.

But to say they wanted someone to look at them the way Keith looked at him….

Lance rewatched the video the comment was left on, and he kept his eyes on Keith. That wasn't hard. Keith was beautiful. Lance found himself staring at him far too often lately, though Keith never seemed to notice. When Keith smiled it felt like Lance's heart skipped a beat, he was honestly thinking about going to the doctor to see if he had some kind of condition or something. Lance couldn't even keep track of the times he would just look at Keith and be completely content to do only that.

And as he watched Keith look at him in the videos, he could see why that commenter would say such a thing. It looked like Keith would be perfectly happy to just look at him too.

He really hadn't intended for this to happen. He had just wanted to be Keith's friend, had known them getting together for a collab or two would be good for both of their YouTube careers; and it definitely had, both their subscriber counts had risen just after their first video together.

But it had quickly become so much more than just numbers on his statistics page. He liked Keith, a _lot_. He'd liked him for a long time, probably before he even met him just from watching his videos, he just hadn't known what that meant at the time. He literally laid awake at night sometimes thinking about him. And suddenly it was brought to his attention that maybe Keith felt something similar for him. He didn't know how to handle it.

* * *

_modernlancelot >> hunkaburninlove, smolgenius_

**modernlancelot:** do you think keith likes me?

**smolgenius:** absolutely. 100%.

**hunkaburninlove:** without a doubt.

**modernlancelot:** WHAT THE FUCK GUYS THIS COULDN'T HAVE BEEN BROUGHT UP BEFORE?

**smolgenius:** your pining is entertaining and great blackmail, I didn't want to obstruct that.

**hunkaburninlove:** I just figured it'd be best to let you figure it out on your own.

**modernlancelot:** well it would've been nice to know before I made things kinda awkward!

**smolgenius:** what did you do?

**modernlancelot:** I may have abruptly left his apartment after reading one of the comments on our videos aloud, about the way he looks at me in the videos.

**hunkaburninlove:** like you're literally the universe?

**smolgenius:** I don't see that at all, but then again I've never wanted to bone Lance.

**modernlancelot:** you are the worst friends, I swear.

**smolgenius:** I AM SICK OF YOUR LIES, LANCE. We are the best and you love us.

**modernlancelot:** if I could grumble on here I would.

**hunkaburninlove:** why don't you just tell keith how you feel?

**modernlancelot:** i'm scared.

**smolgenius:** well you shouldn't be. You like each other. You might as well tell him and get to reap the benefits of it.

**hunkaburninlove:** just tell him, man. And then you can be happy and together!

* * *

Keith opened the door, his eyes adjusting to the light of the hallway outside his apartment. “Lance?” he said, rubbing his eyes. It definitely wasn't the most adorable sight Lance had ever seen. “It's the middle of the night, man.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry I woke you, I just… I wanted to apologize for how awkward I made things earlier.”

Keith looked at him a little shyly, but he shrugged. “It's fine, I mean you were obviously uncomfortable with the comment and-”

“No, it wasn't that. That wasn't why I was all awkward. I wasn't uncomfortable with it at all actually, it was more like I had a revelation.”

Keith's brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Can we talk inside?” Keith nodded and let him in, closing the door behind him. The empty pizza box was still sitting on the coffee table. Keith turned on the light in the room and looked at Lance expectantly. Lance took a deep breath. “So, over the past few months we've gotten really close, right?” he started. Keith nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, what started off as a rivalry of sorts has turned into something a lot more than I think either of us actually expected. I mean, I love being around you, Keith. Getting to hang with you, outside of even making videos, I look forward to those times so much. I didn't come over earlier to give you a break from editing. I came over just because I wanted to see you.” Keith blushed at that. “From the moment we met there has been this undeniable chemistry between us. And every opportunity I've gotten to be around you I've taken, for the sole reason that I just want to be with you all the damn time, Keith.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whispered.

“I don't want us to jump into anything. I want us to continue to grow our friendship, because that's what we started as. I just wanted you to know that there's definitely more in my heart, which… which is all yours if you want it.”

“Jesus, Lance.” Keith was shaking his head, staring at him in what could only be considered complete adoration. Lance stepped toward him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Keith slid his hands up Lance's arms until they were resting on his shoulders. Lance couldn't help but lean in and press their foreheads together, their eyes closing at the same time. “I feel the same. I just didn't think you'd noticed. Or wanted me.”

“It was that comment, honestly. It made me notice. Also, how could I not want you? Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Have you?”

Lance took a deep breath, his heart thudding so heavily in his chest. He was sure Keith could hear it. He just squeezed him closer. “I thought it was just me pining. I think Pidge was finally starting to get annoyed by it.”

“Shiro already threatened to block me if I wasn't going to tell you how I feel.”

Lance laughed. “Shiro would never block you.” They both laughed at that and they opened their eyes to look at each other. They were so close. Lance could just lean in and kiss him. But not yet. It wasn't time yet. But it would be soon. “So, you maybe wanna go on a date some time?” he asked. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

* * *

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

I am so happy.

_Liked by Lance McClain_


End file.
